Daydream
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: A woman is catapulted into the Mass Effect universe: all alone and with no combat skills to speak of. However, she is determined to help Shepard however she can and fortunately she soon discovers a rather unique skill. Will she be able to utilise this new skill and help defeat the Reapers once and for all, or will the burden of it be her undoing? Femslash LiaraxFem!Shepard
1. Prologue

**Daydream**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:**

I have recently changed the way I am writing this fic. The start has changed quite a bit and I believe for the better. While I have not changed any of my characters history or revealed information it may be worth reading again (for those that have already read it). I am also going to be re-editing the fic slightly in the coming days before posting the next chapter.

**Summary:**

_A woman is catapulted into the Mass Effect universe: all alone and with no combat skills to speak of. However, she is determined to help Shepard however she can and fortunately she soon discovers a rather unique skill. Will she be able to utilise this new skill and help defeat the Reapers once and for all, or the burden of it be her and the galaxies undoing? Femslash f/f LiaraxFem!Shepard F!OCxF!Unknown_

_(I am still undecided about who my female OC will romance and am rather waiting to see who would best fit as her character develops and I get to know her when writing her)_

**00**

They say that human beings spend half of their waking lives daydreaming, and that during a person's contact with reality is blurred, becoming partially substituted by a visionary fantasy. I do not know if this is true but when you are sitting in the back seat of a car on 21st century Earth at one moment, and in the next you are sitting in a space shuttle passing huge skyscrapers backed by a swirling purple nebula, the phrase "blurred reality" doesn't seem to do the experience any justice.

It takes me quite a few moments to actually notice that the scenery has changed as I am not really paying too much attention to what is passing by, rather looking at the reflecting staring back at me and realising that I am no longer a little girl. I am no longer the shy, little, nerdy Catherine Moneta that always sat at the back of the class, had few friends and spent little time under the sun's rays. Now I am a woman at the start of my second decade of life, in my last year of university. I still haven't gotten used to seeing myself in the mirror, the mature version of myself, instead I still expect to see a ten year-old girl with pigtails. The blonde hair that I inherited from my mother has gotten slightly darker while the rest of my features have become more and more similar to hers every day. Unfortunately neither of my parents passed on their height genes as I stand at only 5 feet 3 inches.

Living these past few years away from my home in London has made me grow up a great deal. While I am still the same bookworm that enjoys tinkering with old cars now and again meanwhile playing the occasional video game, I now look after and care for my body a great deal more than I did before leaving home. While my mother had called my teenage chubbiness as "Russian winter fat", so that I could survive the cold back in her home city of Moscow, I knew that it was really caused by the little to no exercise I did. Despite the fact that I believe that the only muscle I've been exercising well the entire of my twenty years is my brain it seems that it must have broken, or perhaps been overstrained.

I close my eyes, forcefully blink numerous time, just to make sure what I am seeing is actually what my brain believes is actually there. However nothing I try or do seems to have any affect and it takes me only a few moments to realise what I am seeing: the Citadel from the Mass Effect universe.

There it is right in front of me in all of its mechanical glory. It is no longer restricted by any kind of graphics card, simply how well my eyes can perceive it, and I must admit that the games simply don't do this place justice. The five long limbs of the wards seem to stretch on forever, as if grasping for the stars that lie beyond. However, before I have a chance to take it all in I seem to arrive at my destination, wherever that may be. As the shuttle makes its descent I realise that I must be inside some kind of space taxi as there looks to be the equivalent of a fare-meter counting up in the front. Before I have time to think more the door opens allowing me access to the biggest space station in the universe. As I step out I hear a female voice from the cab saying in a flat tone: "Thank you for choosing Citadel Fast Transit: we hope you have a pleasant day" before hearing a 'ping' sound from my wrist and I noticing a small light flashing there.

I look at the thing for a moment before I realise what it must be. Pressing the light a translucent orange screen appears from thin air, forming into my own personal omni-tool. In English I see a small message flash across the display saying that the funds for the taxi ride have been transferred successfully. Well, at least I must have some kind of bank account with money to use here.

I begin to fiddle with the small contraption, finding the touch-screen extremely strange to touch. It doesn't feel like anything I've ever touched before. It feels neither solid nor liquid as the 'buttons' seem to bend and compress as I press them. The thing is relatively easy to use and I soon use the omni-tool to discover that I'm in Zakera Ward. However, I seem to be in a very quiet area of the space station of this particular Ward as I have yet to see a single other person: human or otherwise. Although I realise that's probably for the best as I wouldn't want my own 'first contact' to consist of me staring gobsmacked at an alien and fainting not remembering to breath.

As I look down at the omni-tool, taking a closer look at the screen, I realise that it does look like the thing would be difficult to get used to. Yet_ I_ seem to be getting the hang of its controls quite quickly. Before long I'm surfing the extranet searching for any kind of helpful information that may be of use to me: including the current date. After flicking through a few useless search results, including one for a group of Hanar cultists who supposedly worship seaweed, I find Earth's current date and time: 24th August 2183. If my memory is correct that makes it the same year as the Normandy's shakedown run and the events of Mass Effect 1 which, I'm pretty sure, means that as it is almost the end of August, Shepard's fight against the Reapers is well underway. This also means that it's probably too late for me to get onto the Normandy SR-1 to help and I'll probably need to wait until after the end of the events of the game before I do get on-board.

Although, I really have no idea why I'm even thinking about _being_ on-board the Normandy when I don't even know how or why I ended up here in the first place. I'm not going to be able to just waltz onto the ship without any kind of opposition. I mean I don't even have any skills that would be of any use in this current time or situation. I'm certainly going to be no good in a fire fight considering I've never even held a gun before; and while I believe I'm quite clever, after all I am at Cambridge University, everything I've been taught in Physics and other subjects is probably over a century out of date. While I would love to learn all this new information I can only imagine how long it would take me to re-learn everything I've come to accept as scientific fact.

I close down my Omni-tool and take a seat, an old crate of some kind, and look out over the Citadel. I know that if I am truly stuck here for the long run then I am going to try to help Shepard defeat the Reapers, and defeat them with as little death and destruction as possible. How many people have dreamed of being zapped into a fantasy world that they've read in a book, watched in a film or played in a video game? And for me it has actually happened. I am not going to waste the opportunity that I have been given.

First I need to figure out just how I will be able to help and get onto the ship itself. While I'm sure that the knowledge I have will be incredibly valuable to the war effort I know that it will not be enough. I'm going to need something more, some skills that will allow me to be singled out as a potential resource for both Shepard and the war effort and that will get me noticed by either Shepard; the Alliance or even the Illusive Man.

Perhaps if I...

My mind suddenly goes blank as, appearing through the nebula surrounding the station, a massive ship charges through flanked by hundreds of smaller ships of varying sizes. While, from this distance, I cannot make out any details I can deduce that a massive space battle is taking place between these ships and the Citadel's own fleet. After watching in stunned silence for a few moments I gasp in shock as I see the main ship smashing its way through the Citadel's defences towards the station itself as the Ward arms begin to close in upon themselves. I soon realise what is happening: I haven't only been transported into the middle of the events of Mass Effect 1 but during the Battle of the Citadel and Sovereign's attack, completely alone.

**00**


	2. Chapter 1

**Daydream**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors note:**

Thanks to those who reviewed and read the first part of my fic. To those returning after the prologue I've slightly altered the summary as it didn't make grammatical sense and didn't sound entirely how I wanted it to. Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Summary:**

_A woman is catapulted into the Mass Effect universe: all alone and with no combat skills to speak of. However, she is determined to help Shepard however she can and fortunately she soon discovers a rather unique skill. Will she be able to utilise this new skill and help defeat the Reapers once and for all, or will the burden of it be her undoing? Femslash LiaraxFem!Shepard FemOCxFemCrewMember_

00

I gape at the sight of Sovereign as it clasps its long appendages around the Citadel tower, anchoring itself to the skyscraper. Although I believe that I must be many miles away from the Reaper it is so massive that I can still easily see all of its limbs curling and pulsating.

I regain focus when I hear the sound of metal scraping on metal behind me. Quickly jumping around I feel my heart jump into my throat for a moment before I see a small four-legged creature walk through the vacant space where a door once had been. A sigh of relieve escapes from me as I recognise that it is only a Keeper and _not_ one of the many things in this universe that could have been sent to kill me: although considering I'm the only person in this part of the station, minus my new friend of course, I suppose there would be no reason for any of Sovereign's Geth to be sent here anyway, as they would all be preoccupied either on their ships or with Saren at the Presidium.

I eye the creature for a while as it goes about whatever task it has been set: its strange arms racing over a computer terminal I hadn't even seen was there. It doesn't seem to notice, or care, that I am as fascinated by the sight of the giant Reaper attacking the Citadel as I am by it. While I continue to watch both of these incredible sights a part of my brain comes up with what I believe is a very intelligent idea for someone in my current situation: the idea being that it is probably for the best if I remain here, safe and out of the way of any rogue Spectres, heretic Geth and mile high Reapers. However, for some unknown reason another very annoying part of me tells me to get my ass to the Presidium, in a voice that sounds vastly similar to that of Female Shepard's. More insane is that fact that I decide to listen to the commanding voice without question and before I know what is happening, I find myself making my way through the door the Keeper just came in through. The Shepard voice simply says, in a somewhat mocking tone that I don't much appreciate at the moment, that if I'm going to make an impression in this universe then I may as well get started ASAP.

As I begin to jog I bring up my omni-tool and try to find the nearest fast transit station, all the while cursing the fact that I had been in a cab not moments ago. Luckily the closest station isn't too far and after a few minutes, in which I make my way through what once must have been a storage warehouse, I jump into one of the cabs. For a few moments I sit in the cab, trying to figure out to get the thing moving before I just throw caution to the wind and say out loud "Citadel tower". In response the cab closes its doors automatically and takes off, heading straight towards the gigantic squid like monster that is clamped onto the Citadel. I audibly gulp as the shuttle gets closer and closer to the thing, thinking that perhaps this wasn't the best idea I've ever had. Looking around the interior of the Citadel I notice that, with the Ward arms closed, there aren't any Geth ships inside with Sovereign and I seem to be too small to be deemed as any threat by the Reaper: luckily for me.

Within no time my taxi begins to descend towards the central ring of the Citadel and immediately I notice that the normal, calming, blue sky of the Presidium has been replaced by a far more sinister red. Whether this change is due to the cycle of time on the Citadel, because it has been damaged, or it is simply used like a gigantic warning siren during attacks, I do not know, but what I do know is that the sight of it sends a chill down my spine.

Continuing through the Presidium I soon discover that I've made yet another fatal error: I'm heading straight into where the fighting will be at its thickest, the entrance to the Citadel Tower. I quickly shout out to the cab "Consort Chambers" remembering it isn't too far from the Tower but, hopefully, far enough to not get me killed. I sigh again as the taxi alters its course and begins to descend towards my new destination. I can see through the side window a few Geth fighting against some C-Sec officers here and there around the Presidium but surprisingly there is not as much fighting as I would have thought there would have been. Unfortunately for one group of Geth are fighting very close to the Consort chambers: near the imposing figure of the Krogan statue. The two groups look to be about even in strength, and the C-Sec officers have set up a large barricade between them and the Geth which they are using as cover. I am, once again, lucky enough to have the cab land itself behind the barricade the C-Sec officers have set up, giving me some measure of protection from the Geth's gunfire. The C-Sec agents don't even bother looking at me to see if I'm a threat, being far too busy attempting to hold off the synthetics. I jump out of the cab and use it as my own cover while I attempt to calm myself, wandering once again why I had even considered coming here in the first place.

With all the gun fire around me I don't hear as someone makes their way into the cover of the shuttle beside me, at least not until that someone touches me on the shoulder making me nearly jump ten-feet into the air.

"Sorry, I was just making sure you were okay" the person says calmly, despite the surroundings, in a feminine voice. I turn to the person and find myself face to face with a very beautiful Asari in my very own first close encounter. Her skin is a very light shade of blue, so much so that she seems to glimmer in the surrounding light. Additionally, her face is covered in a number of white face markings including a number of streaks that run across her... tendrils I think they're called, some more where her eyebrows would be if she were human and some more on her... pouting lips. Her skin is flawless, devoid of any pores or wrinkles, making her appear almost God-like.

It seems I was staring at her a little too long as she waves a hand in front of my face, snapping my attention back to far more important events: such as the battle currently taking place around us.

"We've got to help C-Sec" she instructs. "Can you shoot a gun?"

I shake my head: "... No, not really"

Despite this rather major problem, she seems to stay calm: "Okay, stay down: I'm going to try to help C-Sec from here. Remember, just stay down".

With that I watch, slightly enamoured, as she pops out of cover with a heavy sheen of blue energy appearing around her before she releases the built up energy towards the Geth. I manage to peep out of cover slightly to see a number of the Geth troops now suspended in mid-air as a result of her actions, making them far easier targets for the C-Sec officers. The battle continues like this for a while and, despite the Asari's best efforts, more and more Geth are joining the battle and I can see that using her biotic powers has drained her quite badly.

Despite her exhaustion I can see a very determined look on her face as she pops out of cover once again but this time, there is no built up of static in the air around us as she releases her biotic energy. Instead I watch dumbfounded as she falls backwards clutching a newly formed gunshot wound on her right shoulder, screaming in both shock and pain. I stare at her for a moment, not knowing what to do. I've never had anyone close to me be seriously injured and have never been in a life or death situation before. It's all the more shocking seeing the bluish-violet coloured blood spilling out of the wound onto the floor.

"Medi-gel" she hisses through her teeth before gasping in pain again.

I look around, wandering where to find some before deciding to look inside the cab: figuring that there must surely be some kind of first aid kit inside. Swiftly I dart inside the shuttle and, in front of one of the seats, I find a red and white case marked with a cross symbol on the front of it. I grab the case and open it, pulling out all of its contents: a roll of bandages, a few strips of plastic material coated in some kind of liquid and some fancy looking syringes. With what little medical knowledge I have, from this and my own universe, I first decide to use the strips to cover the wound. It seems to be the correct thing to do as I can see the Asari begin to relax slightly and not ask "what the hell I'm doing?" I help her move closer to the cab, giving her something to lean against as she looks just about ready to faint from exhaustion. I see her peep slightly over the front of the cab before looking at me directly with her emotive eyes.

"You... need to help them: they won't last much longer if you don't". She hisses in a breath: "I'll tell you... what to do". She motions to the folded up pistol lying beside her with a wince. "Can you try, please?" I can see the once determined look has faded and been replaced with one of fear. I nod mutely, unable to say 'no' after seeing the look of utter desperation and panic on her face, before taking the gun and holding it very awkwardly.

"Okay... first press that button on the... right-hand side". I do as she commands and the pistol forms into something I recognise a bit more as a gun. "Now to shoot... just aim at the target, using the sight on top, and pull... the trigger". Okay, sounds simple enough. Just point and shoot, no having to replace thermal clips or a fancy aiming system: just point and shoot. I take a deep breath, holding the pistol ready.

I bolt out of cover, hastily choose my target and fire... and miss by quite some distance. Darting back into cover again, I can feel my heart racing at a million miles an hour inside of my chest. I quickly decide that shooting a gun isn't the easiest thing in the world when the most powerful thing I've ever held in my hands is a hairdryer.

"You can do it..." the Asari says, although something tells me she is saying it not only to encourage me but to give herself some comfort as well.

I attempt to collect myself once again; take a deep breath; then another; and another, before popping out of cover for the second time. In a split second I register four Geth in my field of vision all currently concentrated on C-Sec, and less than a second after that all four of them are lying motionless on the floor by a single bullet from the gun in my hands. I stand, motionless, as I realise what I've just done and how easily I managed it before realising the Geth have now decided that _I _am their biggest threat.

I dive back down again, feeling both panic and adrenaline pumping through my veins, making me feel almost invincible. Again I burst out from behind the shuttle and, like before, my aim is impeccable and three more Geth fall. Dwindling in numbers, the Geth troops begin to gradually fall under the combined might of C-Sec and myself until all of them are nothing but scrap metal.

After the final synthetic falls the leader of the group, a human man looking in his mid 30s, rushes over to me: "Thanks for the help, we would have had no chance without you. You're one hell of a shot, you know that?"

I simply nod and take a look at the pistol in my hand one more time. "There's a wounded Asari behind the shuttle, she needs medical attention!"

The man nods before calling one of his men over and asking him to aid the alien woman. Luckily, the wound isn't fatal but I'm told that it could have killed her had I not applied the medi-gel as quickly as I had done. After we are sure she is stable, the leader gives me a quick rundown of the situation in this area explaining that the Geth hadn't attempted to push them any further back, but simply stop them from pushing forwards and towards the Citadel tower.

"However, an Asari ran off ahead to provide aid for some of the folk here and even helped some of them get alive" the man explained as he looked through the scope of his sniper-rifle. "She ain't come back in a while but she seems to have taken down some of the Geth so while we can, we should push forward. Whatever's happening is big, and we could provide much needed aid to whoever needs it".

I don't know why he's bothering to tell me this, unless he thinks that because I can somehow shoot so well that I am something to do with either C-Sec or the Alliance. Well, at least I now know a bit about the situation I currently find myself in, besides the obvious of course. We make our way through the abandoned Presidium, finding only the occasional signs of fighting and absolutely no more active Geth. Just when I believe we are going to make it all the way to the Citadel tower without having to fight again I spot one of the things I've been dreading to meet most since I arrived.

I hear the all too familiar sound of the spikes descending before a wave of husks come charging at us. Almost immediately the husks begin to overwhelm us with their seemingly infinite numbers and lack of concern about self preservation. And, I notice, that they are a great deal tougher than in the games as, even after losing limbs, they continue to come after you until they are nothing but a bluish liquid on the floor. It isn't until they get up close though that the deadliest weapon in their arsenal becomes apparent. Where in the games the husks all look identical, in 'reality' every single husk looks vastly different, including the one now closing in on me. I can see that it used to be a man, and a rather large one at that, but what makes the abomination even more vile is that I can still see the remnants of things like the clothes he wore and his hair. It is such a horrific sight that I don't even register the need to shoot and find myself like a rabbit in a set of headlights.

Just as I think that my very short life in the Mass Effect universe is going to come to an end a massive biotic wave comes and knocks the husk away from me and into the Presidium lake. I turn, trying to spot where the biotic blast came from before I see another Asari dressed in light combat armour, charging into the battle and knocking the husks around like ragdolls. Where the Asari I met earlier was a "great biotic wind" this one is a closer to a hurricane, easily dealing with the husks and making the rest of us look like a bunch of school children playing with loaded guns: even if that is what I basically am.

She walks, with a grace I have never seen anyone move with as she makes her way over to us: "Officer, are your men okay?"

"Yes, thank you" he answers with a nod.

"The Citadel is under attack" she explains, addressing us all. "The Geth led by a rogue Turian Spectre called Saren have invaded the station and are currently on their way to the top of the Citadel tower. I would ask that you all remain at the entrance to the tower and guard it. I must make my way up to aid those trying to stop this attack".

The men don't even bother to question her orders, especially after her display of combat prowess. As one they make their way to the entrance of the tower but as I go to join with them the Asari stops me with a wave of her hand before calling me over to speak more privately.

"My name is Sha'ira and I must thank you for saving Nelyna's life as she would surely have perished had you not been there and offered your aid" she says, with a small smile gracing her beautiful features.

"The... Consort" I say before quickly adding "It was nothing, really".

Again she smiles: "I have to aid those in the tower as quickly as possible: once again thank you".

She breaks into a jog, heading for the tower. Before she gets too far away I make another split second decision, yet another I know I'm going to regret later: "Wait!" I watch as she turns to face me. "I'm coming with you".

00


	3. Chapter 2

**Daydream**

**Chapter 2: The Long Climb**

_I was going to start another story but decided instead to combine both of them. It was going to be about Shepard's shady past (I don't want to give away too much information) and how she got involved in the Alliance. Instead I thought, as I usually end up doing, I'd end up abandoning one of the stories and I don't want to do that. This is, however, the main reason why this chapter has taken longer to post as I've been planning out all of Shepard's past and finding ways to incorporate it into Catherine's own story. I've also decided I will try my hardest not to start any new stories as I want to finish this (although I plan this to be a rather long story)._

_This has also taken a long time as I have re-written this chapter four times and I forgot to post it after coming back from holiday (nearly a month ago) :-P. I couldn't decide how I wanted Catherine to meet Shepard and what she does afterwards. In other words, I knew how I wanted this fanfic to start and how I want to continue it once the events of Mass Effect 2 begin, but just not how to fill the gap in between. I have now though: hopefully. Anyway, ENJOY!_

* * *

I had no idea where this sudden boldness or these bursts of confidence were coming from but Sha'ira accepted my help without dispute. So we rode another of the elevators up the Citadel Tower, as apparently there are more than one that goes from the Presidium and not just one as depicted in the game. However, just like for Shepard and his/her team, our elevator stopped short of our intended destination and around thirty levels short of the Council Chambers.

"We won't be able to go outside without both of us being killed" Sha'ira spoke, motioning to the vacuum of space that lay beyond the window. "However I believe we are close to one of the emergency shaft doors. We will just have to climb the remaining levels".

_Climb _thirty_ floors!?_ She makes it sound so simple: like we are only going for a Sunday stroll. Before I have time to contemplate how long it will take, Sha'ira is already forcing open the doors with her biotics opening them to a pitch black, empty chasm. I watch her have a look down before she shimmies over the edge and out of the elevator. Moving tentatively, I follow her lead towards the edge of the elevator. I look down just to find that all I can see, both up and down, is complete darkness.

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights... or the dark" I mumble to myself. I hear a slight chuckle from Sha'ira, who is beginning the long climb. Fortunately, every four levels or so, there are relatively large ledges for us to catch our breaths on and, with her biotics, we have some small amount of light guiding our way. All I can say is that it is a good thing I'm not overweight. It takes a good twenty minutes before we make it to the top floor. Once again Sha'ira forces the doors open with her biotics and we clamber (well I clamber and Sha'ira pounces) out of the elevator shaft. After gathering our breath we take a moment to look around.

It appears we have come out into some kind of reception area that is in a state of complete disarray. There are overturned chairs and tables, smashed computer terminals, scorch marks burnt into the walls and floor meanwhile being bathed in the same eerie red light that seems to be everywhere around the Citadel at the moment. Moreover, there are a few unmoving people lying in various poses around the room: Asari, Turian and Human. I quickly realise that this is actually the first time I've ever seen a dead body, human or otherwise, and find myself disgusted. But what worries me is not the fact that I am disgusted at the sight of these people who have had their lives violently cut short, but at how I am not as revolted by the sight of them as I thought I would be. Shaking my head, I make my way over to Sha'ira.

She looks at me briefly, before continuing to fiddle with the door in front of us: "It appears to have been locked by skilled hackers".

"Most probably the Geth" I answer quickly. She nods in agreement but, not a second later, the door slides open anyway. "I didn't know you were good with tech".

"I have many talents" she says, with the same sly smile she has in the game. "I just so happen to have the override code for these doors from a... high profile client of mine".

_Probably Councillor Tevos_, my mind thinks straight away. _That's probably one of the reasons why Sha'ira is here; to protect the Councillor and also one of the reasons the Consort chambers are so close to the Citadel Tower._ Wow, that seems quite logical... and creepy. How did my mind draw that conclusion... and so quickly?

Gunfire draws my attention back to the present to see a few Geth blocking our path. However there are only four of them and Sha'ira deals with them before I even have enough time to raise my gun. We push forward and I begin to see more and more familiar architecture including the fountain you see when you first exit the elevator for the Council chambers in Mass Effect 1. However, everything is much larger in scale than in the games as it has taken us a good few minutes to jog from the elevators to here: however my gut tells me we are getting close to our objective.

No sooner have I thought this I hear an almighty bang as something comes crashing though the wall of the tower. Instinctively I run to the side in an attempt to move out of the path of the large piece of metal debris that has just pushed its way inside the tower. The gigantic appendage that I assume must have been a part of Sovereign continues its unrelenting path through the chambers, destroying everything in its path. I manage to slip out of its way and to a side passageway that is relatively protected and watch as it continues to tear the room apart. After what only must have been a few seconds, but seemed far longer, the thing comes to a grinding halt. Hearing footsteps I turn my gaze to find Sha'ira coming rushing over towards me, covered in dirt and grime, but still very much alive.

"Thank the goddess: when I saw that _thing..._ I thought you hadn't made it" she says, taking a sigh of relief. I nod, still breathing too heavily from the adrenaline pumping through my veins to form a verbal reply. Before the conversation goes any further a groan of protest echoes through the room and I look up to see the platform above us start to give way. The adrenaline in me heightens my response and, in an instant, I grab Sha'ira and dive out from under it not a moment too soon. Somehow, I end up landing beneath the Asari and banging my head pretty good against the side of the debris from Sovereign, but once again I believe the both of us are still alive.

Looking up confirms my suspicions as I see an Asari's face, not an inch away from me, smiling down at me slightly: "I guess that's one way for an Asari to get swept off of her feet: but I think we should save _this _for later". With a start I realise I still have a tight hold of her, with both of my arms wrapped around her waist. I quickly let her go and she jumps to her feet before offering me a hand to mine. "Thank you for saving my life" she says, giving me another one of her dazzling smiles.

"Eh... no problem" I answer awkwardly. How very _smooth _of me.

"Well, we better check to see if anyone is still up here alive. I was sure I heard gunfire and fighting before whatever that_ thing_ was decided to ram into the Citadel tower" the Asari explains, turning and making her way through the rubble.

Sha'ira uses her biotics to help us make our way through the wreckage more quickly. While I help her in whatever way I can I realise that I am soon going to be meeting Shepard and her crew, or at least two of them, and I suddenly realise just how nervous I am. I am going to need to make a good impression on them, and Shepard especially who I also have no idea anything about. Will Shepard be a man or woman? Which background will the Commander have? What class?

"Over here" Sha'ira calls, and I go running over to help her again as we move a particularly large piece of debris out of the way. We move the fallen beam to find two people, both of which I recognise immediately. Standing in front of me, not three feet away, are Garrus Vakarian and Liara T'Soni bloodied and bruised but _alive_. It takes me a while to realise that Liara has, and very obviously is crying and Garrus is attempting to comfort her unsuccessfully. The Turian is the one who notices us and motions us over with a wave of his hand.

The Consort moves over to Liara's side: "What's wrong, child?"

"Shepard: she's..." Garrus begins to answer for her, but can't bring himself to finish. Well, at least I know that the Commander is a woman, and from the looks of it Liara is her 'love interest'. It breaks my heart watching the Asari so upset. There is no doubt that she is stunningly beautiful: a sweet and innocent looking face with big blue 'Disney' style eyes and pouty lips making Sha'ira look almost plain in comparison. Garrus on the other hand is huge, standing at what must be at least seven feet tall. I have to look almost vertical to see his face with my petite 5ft 3in frame.

Before I get any longer to look at the two someone taps me on the shoulder from behind me. Turning I see another good looking woman, covered in dirt and grime, with a slight smirk on her lips. _Damn, does every woman in this universe look like a supermodel?_

"What did I miss?" I see Liara's head shoot up out of the corner of my vision and, just as quickly, she is jumping into the other woman's arms.

"SHEPARD!" she screams in a very girlish squeal, quickly planting a number of kisses all over her face.

"Ow, ow, ow, Liara watch the arm". Liara very reluctantly lessens her hold upon but still keeps her arm around Shepard's good arm. Garrus chuckles at the sight of the two while Sha'ira smiles, shaking her head.

Shepard is a very attractive woman, and surprisingly petite despite currently wearing her N7 armour. She has creamy white almost flawless skin, with the exception of a single scar that cuts its way through her right eyebrow, and dark brown hair she currently has in a ponytail. She is taller than me, although most people are, standing around the same height as Liara who must be around 5ft 7in.

She eyes the three of us before a roguish grin appears on her face: "Good to see you're okay Garrus: we still have that _bet _we need to take care of".

Another dry chuckle sounds from the man's throat: "And here I thought you'd jumped in front of that piece of debris so you wouldn't have to get beaten by this humble Turian".

"Only in your dreams: Vakarian". Shepard turns her gaze to the other Asari: "Good to see you too Sha'ira. Now who says we get the hell out of here and go celebrate?"

* * *

After spending a few hours with Shepard, her crew and a number of other survivors from the Battle of the Citadel from a number of different species I come to the conclusion that Shepard is nothing like what I was expecting or what I know from the games whether she be paragon, renegade or anywhere in between. My first observation is that she seems more human than depicted in the games but, at the same time almost god-like, as contradictory as that may sound. She is unbelievably charismatic, of that I can gather after only a few moments with the woman, but the thing I find most fascinating is her ability to make people laugh. It is a side to Shepard I never knew could exist and it is very good to see.

Violetta, or 'V' as all her friends seem to call her, I also learn is an American of Italian descent and was born and raised somewhere on Earth. Other than that she doesn't appear to talk about her past before her Alliance training very much, often deflecting questions about the subject with humour. And, interestingly, I learn that she is only 26, three years younger than Shepard is in the games. I haven't talked much while sitting at the table in the club as I am too in awe of everything going on around me. The sights; the smells and the sounds; all of it is overwhelming to say the least. I can see Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians, a Krogan and Quarian who I believe are Wrex and Tali, and even a few Volus. Currently I'm sitting alone as after Shepard and Liara went to the dance floor, all of the crew hoped to catch a glimpse of their very drunk Commander attempting to move in rhythm with the fast beat coming from the sound system.

Despite how well this has all gone so far I have no idea how I am going to be able to help Shepard. I also don't know why I can shoot Geth so accurately without having any training whatsoever and while I'm not complaining it just doesn't makes any sense. Although, I am sitting in a club on the Citadel in the future of a universe that should not even exist so I suppose having some skills with a gun are some of the least unusual things going on at the moment. The most important thing I need, or want, to do is make sure that the galaxy is as prepared as it can be for the Reaper invasion. However, I know that I can't just shout out to the heavens everything I know about what is coming as who would possibly believe me? The Council doesn't even believe Shepard, one of their own Council Spectres, so why would they believe someone who has no standing at all? I need to drop hints to people, help people in subtle ways. Luckily I do have two years until the events of Mass Effect 2 so I...

Wait. I look to the dance floor, looking at Shepard: what should I do about her? She's going to die soon and be gone for two years and no one will do anything about the Reaper threat. I will also not be able to help her at all during this time, or at least not directly. I quickly decide that I cannot just tell her to be wary or avoid being spaced as the events of Mass Effect 2 and 3 would be completely null and void if I did so and every advantage I would have because of this would be gone. I look to Liara who is smiling and laughing at her lover's antics and nearly let out a sob at what I decide must happen: that Shepard must die so that she can be brought back to life by Cerberus.

"I am so sorry Liara" I say to myself as I push up from my chair and make my way to the door. I have two years to wait, to train and make sure I am ready for when Shepard returns so that we can save this galaxy.

* * *

_This isn't the end of Catherine's solo adventures before she meets up with Shepard again. She still has to train and to discover her special 'power'. Anyone want to guess what it is yet? I will send a cookie to anyone who gets it right. Also, does anyone remember that omni-tool I mentioned in the earlier chapters? How come she has one in the first place? You'll find out soon._


	4. Chapter 3

**Daydream**

**Chapter 3: Motor Reproduction**

_Sorry once again for the long wait. I have been trying very hard not to EPIC fail my exams as this is going to be the year that make or breaks my university plans and so have been concentrating on college work a lot. Despite this I actually wrote this chapter only a week after the previous one and haven't gotten round to uploading it. Although I'm glad I didn't as I re-read this chapter and ended up changing quite a few things. In some ways not writing for so long has allowed me to think up a load of cool ideas which I hope you'll all like. _

_My exams will be over mid-June so while I may write post more chapters before then it depends on how I feel I'm doing and if I deserve a break from revision. Although after my exams are over I am free for a number of months so hopefully I'll be popping out the chapters on a regular basis._

* * *

The Mass Effect theory was simply fascinating to read about: how sending an electronic charge through a substance known as Element zero could cause something to become either heavier or lighter in mass was simply captivating for me. I had never heard of anything like it in my own universe and the Physicist in me could not wait to test or see this theory in practice with my own eyes: although I suppose I _had_ already witnessed Sha'ira's biotics at work. However this time I would be able to understand just how and what was going on more so than by what was briefly explained in the codex entries in the games.

Despite reading about all the Physics I've missed in the past 150+ years, in the past few months I have been making a great deal of effort to catch up on everything from history and science to music and film: although mostly only the basics or what would be seen here as "common knowledge". I _have_ been concentrating more intimately on everything scientific though as I believe it may be my best chance of helping Shepard if I am unable to get to her aboard the Normandy SR-2. The good news for me in my plan is that I seem to have learnt and remembered more in the past two months than I have in years studying previously. For some reason everything I learn seems to stick far more easily than before coming here. For example, around three weeks ago I read up on the equations used to calculate the mass of element zero needed to propel a certain object. Now, despite having never re-read the equations since, I can calculate any mass of element zero needed to propel anything: whether it be a personal transport or an Alliance dreadnaught. This new skill has been very useful, especially when combined with something else I discovered on my omni-tool soon after arriving.

Following the Battle of the Citadel I received a 'reminder note' that showed me some important and interesting information. Attached to it was a pass-code to a very old Earth bank account that contained quite a vast amount of credits. After some research, I found the account had been originally transferred over from HSBC to the new system controlled through the Citadel. Furthermore the note included some kind of dossier or, more specifically, a brief history of the 'me' of this universe. Inside were details of things such as my new birthday, which was the same day only instead of being born in 1992, here I was born in 2163. My family history also seems to be similar from what I have read and so is that of my own education, including a degree in Physics from Cambridge University: the same one I never had the chance to finish before coming here. However, like I said, the skill I have has been useful as I can recite all the details off by heart and, as a bonus, I do not appear to confuse any of this new information I have learnt about myself with that from my old life.

Apart from this I am currently renting a small apartment on Zakera Ward of the Citadel, which barely scrapes into the funds I have at my disposal. While it can't be much larger than my dorm room during my first year of university it is cheap, clean and in quite a safe part of the Citadel. I don't need much room at the moment anyway as I've only been using it as a place to sleep and to stay while I read up information from the extranet and from other sources. While learning this information has been extremely useful I still have no prior combat experience, excluding my brief incident with the Geth. I know that I will need to start training soon as I don't have long to go before I need to be ready for when Shepard returns. Luckily, it appears I still have at least two years to train myself as I have heard no reports of any attack on the Normandy or of Shepard's untimely demise.

In order to work my way into some kind of regime, to get fit and attain some combat skills I have booked a few beginners classes: marine hand-to-hand, omni-tool hacking, which I was surprised there was a class for, and shooting. My first, marine hand-to-hand, I have tomorrow which is run by the Alliance in order to encourage new enlistments.

I look down at the pad I am reading from, its orange screen shining brightly in my face and making me realise just how tired I am. I have been going for almost five hours straight and it is nearly the start of the night cycle here on the Citadel. Perhaps I should watch just lay down and get some rest: maybe even watch 'Blasto' so I can see what all the fuss is about.

* * *

It's around 9:55 when I make it to the class, five minutes before it is supposed to start. After giving my name to the secretary I go to sit down in the waiting room, which reminds me of my old orthodontist's own waiting room. There are around fifteen other people in the room paying little attention to the newcomer: all of them male apart from another girl who can barely be old enough to join the Alliance. Most of the men appear to be in groups and, from the sounds of it, they are doing this course as either for some kind of joke or because they believe they'll have some fun 'beating' everyone else.

At precisely 10:00 a man walks into the room in wearing a simple tank top with the Alliance logo stitched into it and a pair of shorts: "Good morning everyone, I am Lieutenant Jake Quinn and I will be your instructor today. I hope you all had a good night's rest last night".

He goes on briefly about what we will be learning today, safety regulations and a few other things before he tells us to go and get changed. I and the other girl end up in the woman's changing rooms all to ourselves, despite it being large enough for about twenty others. I quickly grab my newly bought gym gear: some navy short shorts, a white tank top and a pair of white T'Nowi trainers: the Asari equivalent of Nike or Adidas.

Before I have a chance to lock my stuff away the other girl comes over: "So, why'd you decide to come here?"

I turn to face her and, once again, notice how young she must be. She has dirty blonde hair that comes to her shoulders with pale skin that does not appear to have ever seen the light any sun and striking green eyes. Her rounded features are what make her look so young and innocent but, as I can see, she is also physically fit with muscular arms and legs.

"I want to learn how to defend myself" I answer.

She smirks back at me: "Yeah, I suppose I'm here for the same reason: if you include beating up idiotic drunks who try to touch the goods..." she says, motioning to her breasts "... while I'm working as self-defence".

I chuckle slightly and hold out my hand: "I'm Catherine".

"Jessie" she answers, shaking my hand. "What say you and I show the men how to do this?"

The training hall is a large gym like area that looks as though it is used as a basketball court on occasion. It's not the largest gym I've ever been in, certainly not as large as the one back at university, but it is very clean and well looked after. The walls are all light blue in colour with various posters of famous athletes and Alliance soldiers: including one I believe to be Violetta Shepard. There are no windows, just a set of double doors on one side. At the moment a number of safety mats are laid out across the floor that look more comfortable to lay on than the sorry excuse for a mattress I am using on my bed at the moment.

Us two girls end up paired together during the class after we had watched Lieutenant Quinn going through all the moves we would be learning and giving us a full demonstration of the first move we would be learning. The move was some kind of grapple lock that would make it very difficult for any human opponent to get out off. Quinn thought it would be good for one of the more arrogant and vocal students to be his partner during the demonstration for this exercise.

"The reason why I am starting with this move is because it is quite simple: if performed correctly" Quinn began. "However, while it is unlikely you will have the opportunity to simply get an opponent in this lock straight away it is more helpful after you have worn an enemy down and want them alive as it also makes it easy to knock them unconscious".

He motions to the man who is his partner, an arrogant looking guy that appears to be in his mid-twenties, to come towards him before asking him to turn around. Jake went through the instructions again and had the arrogant man in the hold, looking in quite a bit of discomfort as his friends laughed and chuckled at him from the sidelines.

"Now... Keane was it?" Quinn asked the man he held. "I want you to try and get out of this hold. You can try anything".

With that we all watch as Keane tries, with all his might and strength, to get the Alliance trainer off of him. He tries to do a number of things including attempting to elbow him in the ribs, stamp on his feet and head-butt Quinn with the back of his own head but the way the Lieutenant is holding him does not allow for any kind of significant movement.

"As you can all see, this is taking very little effort on my part but it is wearing down Keane here quite nicely. Now from this position I could simply tighten my hold on his throat and it would usually knock a man or woman unconscious".

He lets the man go, who sags with relief as he makes his way back to his friends. Quinn then turns and points to me: "You, I want you to try to perform the move on me".

With a little reluctance I walk forward wandering how I could possibly do what Quinn just did to that man. I mean, the Lieutenant has to be over six feet tall and he _is _the Alliance trainer so he would be able to perform this move with ease but I have no training whatsoever. Add to that I am five feet three inches tall and weigh probably half what he ways and what he's asking of me seems impossible.

Quinn smiles at me reassuringly before beginning: "Now, I will walk you through the steps" he says, as he turns his back to me.

Yet before he has the chance to start his walkthrough of the move I feel my body tense as time seems to slow, and at the same time speed up around me. Before I have time to react to this I see images running through my mind: of Quinn holding onto Keane as he had shown us not moments ago and then images of myself doing the same. All of this happens in a blink of an eye and when I take in what is happening around me I notice I am already upon the man, holding him exactly how he instructed us to do. I can feel his breath against my right arm as well as him starting to struggle from what I gather must be a mixture of shock and possibly even excitement.

"Wow... that's perfect" he praises, breathlessly. "As you can see... my size advantage amounts to little in this position... as I cannot get out of this even if I wanted to. While... you may be wondering why I don't just throw her off me... the way she has hold... cuts off my oxygen supply… and prevents me from being able to use any of my strength".

I release him and he turns to look at me with a slight grin on his face before facing the class once again: "Alright, pair up and try the move out: and don't hurt your partner yet... we'll save that for later".

I go back and pair up with Jessie who I let try out the move on me as I seem to be able to perform it already. Despite her best attempts her grip is loose and I can get out of the hold quite easily. After a few minutes of wandering around the gym Quinn comes over to us two to check on our progress. He gives Jessie a few pointers before speaking to me alone.

"Have you had any training before?"

I shake my head: "No, never".

He rubs his chin, staring at me. After a few seconds of deep thought he seems to come to some kind of conclusion: "As you've picked that up quite easily I want you to try something". He moves over to a corner of the room where a punching bag is hanging from the ceiling. "I want you to watch exactly what I do and try to copy it".

I nod, not quite knowing what he's getting at. Once we reach the bag he starts to unleash a barrage of practised kicks and punches upon the bag for what cannot be more than thirty seconds: when finished Quinn gestures for me to take his place in front of the bag. I move towards the bag, with both the Lieutenant and Jessie watching me, and take a deep breath before trying to copy his moves. Again I feel my body tense and images flash across my vision at the speed of light. Then I uncoil and to my shock instead of making a complete and utter fool of myself, I unleash the same set of seemingly practiced kicks and punches that Quinn just did a moment ago. Once I've finished I look down at my hands, not believing what I've just done.

I hear Quinn laugh in disbelieve beside me before placing a hand on my shoulder: "No one can perform that lock as well as you did first time, especially without any kind of training. You've got some talent, kid".

I just nod as he walks away again, to make his way around the class. Jessie just stares at me: "How the hell did you do that?"

I shake my head: "I have no idea".

* * *

After the class ended I ran as fast I my feet could carry me back to my apartment, not even bothering to get changed. Once home I threw my bag on the bed and started pacing around the room trying to think of what I did and why and how I managed to do it. I figure out that first thing I need to do is figure out how I'm doing... whatever it is that I seem to be doing. Then I remember that all the information I've been reading through and remembering over the past few days and now _this. _It seems that anything I observe, whether it be something static like text in a book or something moving I can recall exactly what I saw. However, there is more to it than simply observing something and remembering it: I can reproduce the observed skill perfectly.

Deciding to test this theory of mine I turn on the vidscreen and scroll through the listings of action films until I find one where I can use as a test. I eventually come across an old martial arts film, although by old I mean was made around the year 2100. Fast-forwarding through the film I come to a stop at a training sequence where the protagonist goes through a series of difficult techniques. I watch the entire scene before standing up in the centre of my room.

I take a deep breath and within seconds I am working my way through all the moves with expert precision and care. While I am performing the series of kicks and punches my mind is picturing the next with perfect clarity. Despite this it is not even the least bit distracting even though the only way I can describe it is as being like seeing two different things at the same time: like going into a test and seeing the question paper and at the same time being able to see the answers on the same paper.

Afterwards I collapse onto my bed and smile: it seems I now have the means to join Shepard's suicide squad and help defeat the Reapers.


End file.
